Caking It
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Maura and Jane are both off of work, and decide to make a cake. pre- established relationship


**Caking It**

**_Summary: Maura and Jane are both off of work, and decide to make a cake. pre- established relationship_**

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Rizzoli and Isles now matter how amazing it is, but they do a good job with their friendship and always love the touches they give each_

_A/N: oh and FYI I just think Maura is hot when she google talks lol_

* * *

><p>"You know what we should do," Maura told Jane her girlfriend, who she was snuggled against on the couch.<p>

"What?" Jane asked, her hand rubbing up and down Maura's arm.

"We should bake a cake."

Jane looks at her girlfriend with a smile, "A cake? What for?"

Maura shrugs, "Just something to do with my girlfriend, even though I love cuddling with you," she gave Jane a smile and Jane gave Maura a kiss.

"We can always just have sex," Jane smirked, dating Maura for four months brought a whole new side to Jane, Maura enjoyed every minute of it.

"Sexual intercourse is better when people actually feels intense sexual desire approaching," Maura told her with a smile.

"You couldn't just tell me your not in the mood, like normal people."

"Well I'm not classified as normal being normal would have to consist of..." she starts on another google rant, only to be cut off by Jane covering her mouth with her hand.

"Your not normal let's just put it as that," Jane smirked and kissed Maura's cheek. "Now let's go bake this cake, it's been a while since I had good cake."

"You had cake last month for your birthday."

"It was made by Frankie, trust me dirt tastes better than that."

"Have you actually eaten dirt?"

"That's not the point Maura."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is Frankie cake was so bad I rather eat dirt."

"Alright, let's just get to our cake fun," Maura grabbed Jane's hand and headed to the kitchen.

"So are we going to make icing to?"

"Usually that comes with the cake making it not as dry as the cake would be by itself."

"You know a simple yes would have been perfectly fine," Jane patted her friend's shoulder. "Let's get a cake recipe so we can start caking it."

Maura smirked and couldn't resist her comment, "Jane, caking is actually an act of flirting. While flirting, it is not uncommon for you to be uncommonly sweet, hence the term caking. Being abnormally sweet to someone you are 'interested' in."

"You have a definition for every word don't you?" Jane plugs in the mixer and looks for a cake recipe in the cookbook.

"How about you mix the cake batter, while I whip up the icing?" Maura suggested.

"We can do that together," Jane told her. "I get the stuff and you just preheat the oven and grease and flour the pan."

Maura nodded and did what Jane told her. Jane puts the butter and sugar in a bowl and put it in the mixing bowl and turned it on, but it didn't work.

"Seriously, this thing doesn't work. Your an asshole," Jane mutters to the machine.

"Language Jane, and it's an inanimate object it doesn't have feelings," Maura smirked at how annoyed Jane was getting.

"How am I supposed to mix stupid butter without a mixer?" Jane grunts as she sat down in a chair.

"Baking a cake is supposed to be fun," Maura massaged Jane's shoulders.

"If we melt the butter, do you think it'll taste the same?" Jane asked looking up at her girlfriend.

"I'm not a cake expert, but I heard from somewhere that if you mash the butter up with a fork, you'll end up mixing more but it would taste the same," Maura goes on to explain.

"Alright, well you can do that, and I'll do something else," Jane got up and they got started on mixing the batter into a smooth mixture.

Jane started whisking fast that flour flew in almost every direction.

"Jane, Jane! Mix it not so fast, you're making a mess."

"Sorry I like mixing fast,"Jane told Maura.

"Well we're not in a hurry, let me mix," Maura released Jane's tight grip for the whisk and took it out of her hand.

"What should I do then?" Jane crossed her arms watching Maura mix nice and slow.

"You can get started with cleaning up the mess you made," Maura smirked, without looking up.

"You know what I'm going to do?" Jane asked her girlfriend while wiping some of the flour off the counter and into her hand.

"What?" Maura asked, looking up as Jane flicked some flour in her face. "Hey, what was that for?" she asked, as she stopped her mixing.

"Baking a cake is supposed to be fun, remember?"

Maura shook her head and picked back up with her mixing as Jane flicked more flour in Maura's face.

"What are you five?" Maura asked, looking up at Jane, trying not to smile.

"Maybe that's payback when you throwing mud at me, in the mud bath."

"Now that was funny," Maura smirked, finally done mixing.

"Yeah, very mature on your part," Jane dusted off her hands and stuck her finger in the batter and licked it off her finger. "Now that tastes amazing, try some," Jane goes to stick another finger in the bowl when Maura grabbed her hand.

"Don't even think about it," Maura crossed her arms.

"Think about what?" Jane winks as her clean finger goes into the batter.

"Jane!" Maura shouts.

"What?"

"That is unsanitary."

"Fine, I'll have it then," Jane seductively licks the batter off her finger.

"Now that is just plain cruel."

"You didn't want it, too bad."

"Too bad is right, I'm going to get you back when you least expect it," Maura states plainly as she pours the batter in the pan and stuck it in the oven.

"Time to get the icing ready," Jane states, excitedly.

"Yeah, you are five," Maura smiled. They got everything all situated, after doing some dishes.

"Your not going to let me mix are you?" Jane grunted.

"You can't handle it."

"Yes I can, give me the spatula," Jane hand goes towards Maura's arm, but she snatches it away. "Oh I see what you are doing Maur, two can play at this game."

"Yeah, and what are you going to do?"

"Hm, I don't know get you all hot," Jane whispered in her lover's ear as her hands slid down her back, running over her ass.

"You can't distract me Jane."

"Is that so?" Jane's lips nuzzled Maura's neck, her arms sliding around her waist slowly moving her hands to her thighs, squeezing them nice and hard. "Like that don't you," Jane licked Maura's ear lobe.

"Jane," she moans, "That's not fair."

"Mhm," she smirked, moving her hands upwards, running over Maura's breasts. "And I thought I couldn't distract you," she gives her breasts a firm squeeze, causing Maura to moan.

"Damn it."

"Language Maura," Jane winks as the over's timer went off. Jane put on her oven mitts and pulled the cake out of the oven. "Now that smells good."

"Yeah it does, we are great bakers," Maura smiled, raising her hand to give Jane a five, but she shook her head. "Can't believe you just let your girlfriend hanging like that."

Jane shrugs with a big grin on her face, "You'll get over it, now we have to wait for the cake to cool off."

"Well, of course we do," Maura smiled as Jane went to go get a beer out of the fridge. "Jane it's only four o' clock, what's with the beer?"

"It's the only thing in here, besides milk."

"You need to restock your fridge, you know that right?"

"What are you my mother now?"

"If I was wouldn't you think that would be weird."

Jane just shook her head, and dipped her finger in the frosting. "This my dear, is fantastic."

"You are going to waste the icing Jane," Maura grunted.

"What it's good," Jane wiped some icing on Maura's nose.

"We're starting with this child like behavior again?" Maura's wiped off the icing.

"Your no fun, I know you want to try some, you have to see if it's good to know if we want to put it on the cake or not," Jane puts more icing on her finger and placed it a centimeter away from Maura's lips.

"You can't tempt me Jane."

"Oh really now?" she smirked and put some icing on Maura's lips. Maura grunts and just decided to lick her lips.

"That is good," Maura finally agreed, sticking a finger in the icing bowl, bringing it up to her lips, when Jane quickly grabbed her hand. "Jane, let my hand go."

"No," Jane moved Maura's finger to her lips and opened her mouth, licking the icing off Maura's finger.

"Jane," Maura moans, closing her eyes. Jane slowly takes Maura's finger out her mouth. "You look hot when you do that," Maura admitted.

"Finally you think so, you're right baking is fun."

"Maybe you should listen to your girlfriend more often."

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Jane asked and Maura shrugged.

"What?" she asked as Jane got closer.

"I think we should ice the cake later because I sure am getting an intense sexual desire right now," Jane whispered in Maura's ear.

"Me too," Maura whispered against Jane's lips, brushing them lightly. Jane grabbed Maura by the waist as they continued kissing while making their way to the bedroom.

"I love caking it with you," Jane winked as they fell onto the bed and started pleasing their sexual needs. Baking a cake will never be the same way again.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was that little story? Hope you enjoyed this and all reviews are welcomed :D<em>**


End file.
